


jealous lover（2）kiss part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	jealous lover（2）kiss part

中岛捏起山田的下巴，毫不温柔地吻上了他的唇，紧紧地含着他的两片嘴唇，一会强行撬开他的牙关，纠缠起他因为害怕而变得僵硬的舌头。

山田害怕地睁大了眼睛，就这样任中岛吻着，看着自己面前仿佛已经变成野兽的中岛，在贪婪地渴求着自己口中的津液，想要试图推开他，可是根本使不上力气，手只能放在他的胸前抓挠着，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

中岛的手向他的衣服里探去，当他有些冰凉的手触碰到山田腰间的皮肤时，山田忍不住打了个寒颤。

中岛的吻一路向下，在耳后和侧颈吸吮起来，听到山田已经就算紧咬着嘴唇也控制不住的喘息声，拉开山田的裤链将手伸进去，隔着底裤抚慰着山田的欲望。

山田怕了，因为这个场景，他隐约感觉在哪里见过。

是那个梦。

山田开始反抗起来。

“中岛君…快住手…”

中岛非但没有停下来的意识，听到他的苦苦哀求，更加的起劲了。

中岛越来越搞不懂自己了，他受不了山田伪装的模样，可是好像自己也一样，伪装着，隐藏着不该出现的感情。

尤其是听到这个人哭泣的声音，他从来狠不下心来，就像是心里某一个开关被打开，这次也是，所有的动作，还有声音，都变得温柔了起来。

“凉介…凉介…”

“嗯…嗯…嗯啊…”

听到中岛叫着自己的名字，山田更是软了下来，呻吟声也变得更加黏腻了。

山田不想再反抗，搭在他肩膀上的手也慢慢变成了环绕着的姿势，任由中岛撩起他的衣服在他胸前肆意地亲吻着，坦然接受着这一切。

他到现在还记得那个梦带给他的不真实的感觉，他知道这是不对的，但是却想要更多。

但是这样叫着他的中岛，终于意识到了自己的放纵，于是慢慢地停下了所有的动作，看着被他折磨得脸颊绯红、嘴唇红肿着一张一合喘着粗气的山田。


End file.
